The Power Within
by pickledxwriter
Summary: After breaking a magical charm, Manny sets a curse on herself where everyone is strangely attracted to her, but will her plead for revenge on Craig turn into a school disaster where only Manny can reverse the spell?
1. The White Horse

**(A/N:** This is something I just whipped up when I wanted to create a magical piece.**)**

   Manny flipped through her magazine dully. It was another boring Saturday, like the ones before it. She sighed as she threw the magazine at the wall and walked downstairs. "Mom, can I go to the mall, _please?_," she pleaded eagerly. Her mother sighed and nodded her head, "Just be back soon, okay?" Manny jumped for joy and walked out the door.

~---^!^---~

   Manny scrambled for tops, crawled for low-riders, and pushed through crowds for shoes. Yet, she still hadn't found anything decent. She flailed her arms in the air in desperation. Manny walked up to the mall map and thumbed through the stores. "The Magical Manor? That seems, well, odd.," she exclaimed, navigating her way to the store. 

  When she located the store, she examined the entrance carefully, confirming it was okay to go in. She meandered inside and peeked around at everything, there was potions and charms everywhere. The scent of a dampened rainforest lingered in the air making it smell mystical. 

  Manny searched through charm bracelets, interested slightly. Just then, a glimmer caught her eye. She darted to an empty table near the corner; on it laid the most beautiful figurine she has ever seen.

  It was a small white horse with a jeweled mane. She ran her finger over it, amazed at it's beauty. She read the tag to see what the shining horse possessed.

  _The charm has the power to comfort yourself, to attract others toward you, like a curse,_

_But breaking this charm will make things so much worse, people will become so attracted to you, that things might end up not as you would expect._

  The glowing horse seemed irresistible. She confronted the cashier, purse in hand. After buying the horse she happily walked out of the mall with hope that the magic would work.

~---^!^---~

  "Hey Craig!" Manny exclaimed, horse in hand. "Um, hi.," Craig replied busily searching for his math book. "So how's it going?," Manny asked hopeful that the jewel would work on him. "Look Manny, I have got to go to class, so um, bye." With that, Craig sped around the corner, not even bothering to wave. Manny slightly felt hurt for his actions. She waltzed to the classroom and waited until lunch to see if any magic would work there.

  She sat down by Craig, "Hey!" Craig gave a slightly annoyed look. "Are you stalking me?," he commented rudely. Manny blushed fiercely. "Fine then" she got up, "Just don't expect a greeting from me anymore, okay?" Craig felt a bit guilty. Manny had sat at his table and said hi cheerfully and he totally blew her off. 

  Manny sat down by Paige and Spinner. "Boy troubles, hun?" Paige raised an eyebrow. Manny nodded and drooped her head. "I think it's my cue to leave.," excused Spinner. Manny gazed at Craig. "Oh, I see, him.," nodded Paige. Manny's head perked upright when she saw Ashley sit down at his table. '_He didn't blow her off!' _She thought angrily. She noticed Ashley laughing and flipping her hair. 

  Manny paused, remembering Ashley's anger toward Craig. Wasn't she mad at him anymore? That was it, he was totally flirting with her. Craig caught her glance. She froze, unable to do anything, he then looked toward Ashley again. She watched as Craig's hand moved closer to Ashley's. Jealousy fumed inside of her. She got up from the table and ran to the bathroom thinking that she would cry, but she didn't, she wasn't sad, she was mad, and what she wanted was revenge.

~---^!^---~

  Manny practically ran home. When she arrived in her room she starred down at the white horse that lay in her palms. Anger piled up inside of her body as she remembered the day's events. Before she could stop herself, before she could save herself from what was going to occur in the future, she threw her arm back and threw the horse. It hit the wall and smashed into millions of tiny pieces.

~---^!^---~

**(A/N:** So what to you think of it? Should I continue?**)**


	2. The Magic's Effect

Manny's alarm clock beeped loudly. She hit the _off_ button viciously. She felt a little bit queasy as she got up and out of bed. She dressed quickly and made her way out the door with out her mother seeing her. She walked slowly to school, attempting to calm her stomach. When she got there, her jaw dropped. 

  She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes vastly. On a yellow sign in bright red letter red, '_Manny rules the school!'_ A lot of people were crowding around the sign and shouting, "Go Manny!" Manny continued to rub her eyes, trying to snap her self out of this awkward moment. '_This can't be happening!'_ She thought afraid to walk through the door. 

  After mustering up some courage, Manny waltzed up to the door of Degrassi and tried not to flinch as the crowd of kids stared at her. She opened the door quickly and started to run to her locker, but before she could, _BAM!_ Manny fell backwards and onto her back as she crashed into a student. 

  "Manny, are you okay? ," came the voice of the one and only, Craig Manning. Manny rubbed her head and replied hastily, "Yeah, whatever." Craig offered a hand, but Manny refused, still mad at yesterday's incident. She got up and continued the walk to her locker, but Craig followed. 

  Manny whirled around and grunted, "Look who's the stalker _now!_" Craig gave her an apologetic look. "Oh, about yesterday, I'm really sorry." Manny gave a confused look, one minute, he's flirting with Ashley, the next he's apologizing to her! What was going on? "Why do you care? ," She spat back nastily. 

  "I said sorry, aren't you going to forgive me? ," he asked surprised at her reply. "NO! ," shrieked back, on the verge of shouting. "Now leave _me_ alone! ," she continued arriving at her locker.  Craig continued to follow her. "I didn't mean to upset you, I was having a bad day! ," Craig declared as Manny turned the combination into her locker.

  "You really did look like you were having a bad day as you were hitting on Ashley, right? ," Manny smirked knowingly, proud of her comment. Craig stayed silent making Manny feel a little guilty, I mean he _apologized _he wasn't being mean he was sincere. "Sorry, again. ," Craig said, _again. _Manny half-smiled and almost moaned as she said, "I forgive you." 

  The bell rang loudly, and quickly giving Manny the signal to leave for class. Craig leaned in for a kiss, but Manny backed away, "We are just _friends!_ ," she exclaimed urgently. Craig moaned unusually. "What is _with_ you?" Manny questioned annoyed at his strange behavior. 

He gave her a pouty look and turned the corner. 

  "I'll carry your books, madam." Manny turned around to see JT. "It's okay, really. ," Manny said, shrugging. "I must insist." Continued JT. He reached for her books, but Manny backed away. He reached out again, but this time knocking her books over. Manny sighed, getting aggravated with everyone already. 

  She hurriedly grabbed her books and ran to the classroom before JT could make another move. Manny scanned the room in confusion her seat was taken. "Where do I sit?" she asked nervously awaiting an answer. The teacher pointed to the middle of the classroom. She was surrounded by boys and they were all looking wide-eyed at her. 

  "Manny Santos is _actually_ sitting by me! ," one squealed. "So, what?" remarked Manny quizzically wondering what was going on. The teacher resumed his lesson. Manny soon received at tap on her shoulder, she turned around and Sean Cameron shoved a note into her fists. It read:

  _Sit by me at lunch? –Sean_

  Manny studied the note, questioning if it was some kind of trick, then it clicked, the horse! She slapped her hand to her head in aggravation. She had broken the charm, and now she was paying for it!

~---^!^---~

**(A/N:** Thanks for all of the reviews! How'd you like?**)**


	3. Time to Think

**(**Finally, an update!**)**

  Manny cringed at the thought of sitting by the "bad boy". She really had never been close with Sean, she had hung out with him only because he had dated Emma, but Emma was still furious with her, so there was no need to mention her. Manny's feelings had changed over winter break, in between her everlasting thoughts of Craig, she had given up on ruling the school.

  So, thanks to her new sensitivity, she replied _Yes_ to Sean's note, shuddering as she wrote the words. She didn't want to hurt anybody, she had already done so enough, so she passed the note back to Sean and sighed as his face lit up with satisfaction. 

~---^!^---~

  Manny walked slowly to the cafeteria, afraid of what was to come. Throughout her classes, the boys had gotten even more eager to talk to her. After receiving a tray, she sat down at a lone table, closing her eyes slightly. At first no one came, so she opened her eyes in relief, but just as she did so, shouting could be heard.

  "I want to sit by Manny!"

 "No, she's sitting by me! ," came two voices. Sean and Craig raced to sit down by her. After they both found a seat by her, many others came too, all were pushing and shoving each other. Jimmy shoved Sean out of his seat, "Hey Manny, how are…" Sean took a punch at him and Jimmy was knocked to the ground. 

  Jimmy got up and tackled Sean. Many girls crowed around and chanted, "Fight, fight, fight!" Manny groaned, disgusted with their behavior, but it wasn't over yet, JT was hopelessly tying to push Craig out of his seat. Much to her surprise, Chris joined in with the fight too, pushing both Craig and JT. To her dismay, Emma waltzed up to her and stomped her foot loudly.

  "You decided that you were going to steal Chris from me now, didn't you? First you seduce Craig and now Chris? ," Emma shouted fiercely. 

  "Emma, this _really_ isn't a good time! ," Manny spat back desperately. Emma shook her head, "I don't care what's good and what's not good for you, I want to talk _now_!" 

  Craig, having been trampled by a bunch of other fighting boys approached the two, "Em, back off Manny, okay?" Manny groaned loudly. "_Just leave me alone! _," She screamed rushing to the washroom in a hurry.

~---^!^---~

  Manny sighed, resting her head in her arms. Things were getting worse by the second, the boys were all ferociously knocking on the washroom door, almost breaking it down. Moaning, Manny locked herself inside a stall so she could think. 

  '_The boys are becoming even more attracted to me!'_ She thought. "Open up, Manny!" Came the deep voice of Spinner. Manny ignored the voice, trying to think while she had the chance, but before she could think anymore, the boys burst through the door, pushing and shoving as they surrounded her stall.

**(**A/N: Wow, I would have never expected so much, well, weird occurrences to happen in this story. My imagination is running wild! To clear things up, I am sorry if Manny is acting really out of character, I wanted to soften her up. She still has the "look" , but I didn't want her personality to completely change! I'll credit you in the next chapter, reviewers.

  Thanks for reviewing, you _will_ be credited for it in the next chapter!**)**


End file.
